


Flake Again

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Angstober '20 [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fictober 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Fictober ‘20 - “I never wanted anything else.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Angstober '20 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952188
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Flake Again

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober ‘20 - “I never wanted anything else.”

Four simple words with a very clear message yet he couldn’t get past something as simple as an article of clothing.

A charcoal gray wool sweater.

 _His_ charcoal gray wool sweater.

The one he’d lent her many moons ago during a regular movie night at his place. She’d tried to give it back at the end of the night, but he insisted she wear it home. It had gotten chilly if he remembered his excuse correctly. Truly he’d just wanted her to have something of his. Selfishly he needed his claim in her closet.

Nick shook his head, _God he was such an idiot for not saying something sooner_.

But she’d kept it. And not only kept it, she’d brought it on her escape to Oklahoma. Away from him, yet still close to him.

He hoped, prayed that meant something. He only needed a sliver and he’d grovel for the rest.

Nick had a plan. He didn’t care there’d been an axe in her hand, nor the rhythmic sound of angry chopping coming from the screen door. He made this journey for a reason. He was fucking closing this for once. He refused to flake again.

Barbara and George had managed to reconvene in front of him while he’d been dee in thought. George had a pitying look- one of defeat, while Barbara appeared weary yet she spoke first, “I’m sorry, honey. I know you flew all the way—“

Side-stepping them both Nick cut her off out of shock. His tone leaving no room for discussion as he headed towards the back of the house, “I never wanted anything else. I want her. I want us.”

Determination etched across his face. He was doing this. Even if it killed him with an axe.


End file.
